yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Marea/A Journey in the Dark/The Ruler's Tomb/Battle at the Bridge
Here is how Princess Yuna and her fellowship gone through the mines in Yuna and the Fellowship of the Amulet. In the mines, They were getting close to the gateway. Star Swirl the Bearded: Yuna, Come and help an old unicorn. How's your shoulder? Princess Yuna: Better than it was. Star Swirl the Bearded: And the amulet? You feel it's power growing, Don't you? I felt it too. We must be careful now. There'll always be fear among the fellowship and fear from within. Princess Yuna: What should I trust? Star Swirl the Bearded: You must trust yourself. Trust your own strength. Princess Yuna: What do you mean? Star Swirl the Bearded: There are many powers in this world for good and evil. Some are greater than I am. And some are greater against us. Humpty Dumpty: Guys? I think I see the wall. Garrett: The walls of Marea. In front of them, A great sheer flat cliff face appears. Wolfgang: Some doors are invisible when closed. (taps the wall with his harp) Master Eon: Yes, Wolfgang! Their own masters cannot find them, If their secrets are forgotten! Luminous: Why doesn't that surprise me! Yuna stumbles and his foot slips into the edge of a lake. She looks around worried. The Fellowship continue to walk on. Master Eon stops and rubs his hand over a smooth part of the wall. Master Eon: Ah... Now let me see.... Latin (brushing away the dirt to reveal patterns in the stone) It mirrors only starlight...(looks up to see the clouds move away from the moon) And moonlight As he speaks the patterning on the door shines brightly revealing an ornate door, with Latin writing above it on the arch. Chompy Mage looks in awe. Master Eon points at the writing with his staff Master Eon: It reads "The Doors of Equines, Lord of Marea, Speak Friend and Enter" Dipper Pines: Wow! Fergus: What do you suppose that means? Master Eon: Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open. (holds his staff against the star in the center of it) Equines portam aperire iam mihi! (Gate of the Equines, open now for me!) Angus grins widely, but nothing happens. Eon looks confused and clears his throat. He holds up both his hands Master Eon: Equestria ostium agrestes audite verbum in lingua mea. (Doorway of the Equestria-folk, listen to the word of my tongue.) Still nothing happens. Angus: Nothing's happening Master Eon: (walks up to the door and tries to push it) I once knew every spell in all the tongues of equines, men and others alike. Angus: What're you going to do then? Master Eon: Knock your head against these doors, Angus! And if that does not shatter them and I'm allowed a little peace from foolish questions I will try to find the opening words. The Fellowship are sitting waiting for Master Eon to come up with the right words. They sit around on the rocks. Master Eon: Equines porta, percipite auribus eloquium meum, sociumque limen. (Gate of Equines, listen to my word, Threshold of Allies) Pumpkin Cake was throwing stones into the water until Kayley stopped her. Kayley: Do not disturb the water. Pound Cake: I got the big rock ready for punching! (about to hit it) Cream Puff: Pound Cake! Wait! He hits the rock and heads straight into the water unknowing that it disturbed the Kraken. Star Swirl the Bearded: Oh, It's useless. Then, Yuna notice the language. Princess Yuna: It's a riddle. Speak friend... and enter. What's the Latin word for friend? Star Swirl the Bearded: "Amicus" The doors opened as the Fellowship entered. Kaos: Soon, We all will enjoy the fabelled hospitality. Roaring fires! Malt Beer! Red Meat off the bone! Master Eon: (blows on the crystal in his staff and it lights up) Spyro: They called it a mine. Master Eon: (looking around him) This isn't a mine, It's a tomb. They all look about them to see the skeletons with arrows sticking out of them. Princess Yuna: Oh, This is not good. Snowdrop: I don't like this. Master Eon: Stay close, Little ones. Cassim and John draw their swords and Derek loads his bow with an arrow Cassim: We should never have come here The foals huddle together backing out of the mines John Smith: Everyone, Stay close! Get Back! Suddenly, Something grabbed Yuna by a large tentacle that has crept into the mine from the water. Princess Yuna: Help!!! Kaos: Yuna! Spyro: Hang on! The tenticle pulls Yuna out of the cave Prince Edmond: John! (slashes at the tenticle with his sword and frees Yuna) Get off her! The other foals drag him backwards Cassim: John! The tenticle withdraws. The suddenly many tenticles jump out of the water, knocking the foals over and grabbing Yuna by the leg, pull her back and dangle him in the air above the water. Princess Skyla: Yuna! Princess Yuna: Get me down! Derek appears and fires an arrow at it, But the creature does not let go. Princess Yuna: Help! John and Ignitor slash at the tentacles, Cutting them off, but more appear. Yuna is drawn into the center where a body appears and a huge gaping mouth with great teeth. She screams. Pop Fizz: It's a Kraken! (drinks one of his potion and goes on his rage form) Mabel Pines: (researched on Journal #1 about the Kraken) Where is it. John cuts through a tentacle, Ignitor cuts through the tentacle holding Yuna. She falls and Kayley catches her Star Swirl the Bearded: Into the Mines! John Smith: Derek! He shouts as the creature advances on John and Ignitor who are struggling to get out of the water. Derek fires an arrow into the Kraken's body. It groans and backs off momentarily. The Fellowship hurry through the door with the Kraken following them. It tears at the doorway, Bringing it crashing down and blocking the entrance. As they're still inside in the dark, Star Swirl lights his staff. Princess Yuna: That was close! Star Swirl the Bearded: We now have but one choice, We must face the long dark of Marea. Be on your guard, There are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world. Quietly now, Its a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed. They walk through great caverns, over narrow bridges and through disused mines, with abandoned ladders, and chains. Master Eon stops as he notices silvery white lines in the rockface and gently touches them. Master Eon: The wealth of Marea is not just in gold, But also jewels, Emeralds, Sapphires, Rubies and Silver. Emerald: Wow! Kaos: This is what I was talking about. They called it a mine. Snowdrop: I wish I could see all of this treasure. Adam: Reminds me of Edmond's new kingdom. Prince Edmond: I know. Connie: Amazing! Kaos: I know, Right, Connie? Then, Master Eon shines his staff into the cavern below and everyone looks down in awe at the intense abandoned mines. Master Eon: It's worth was greater than the value of Ponyville. Princess Yuna: No kidding. Spyro: It's true. Just as they continue to climb up some very steep steps, Armor Bride slips on them. Princess Skyla: Armor Bride! Armor Bride: I'm okay. Britney Sweet: Phew! They reach a junction with three doorways in front of them. Master Eon and Star Swirl looked around feeling puzzled. Princess Yuna: What's wrong? Master Eon: I've no memory of this place. Star Swirl the Bearded: Nor do I. Soon, The fellowship sit down to wait, Whilst Star Swirl smoking his pipe tries to decide which way to go. Master Eon: Hmm? Yuna glances behind Star Swirl, Then suddenly turns as she sees a creature climbing up the stairs behind them. She runs up to him. Princess Yuna: Star Swirl, There's someone down there. Star Swirl the Bearded: It's Gollum Princess Yuna: Gollum. Star Swirl the Bearded: He's been following us for days. Princess Yuna: How did he even get revived? He was dead after falling into the fires of Mount Doom with the Ring of Sauron. Star Swirl the Bearded: It is the work of a lot of Alicorn magic. Sméagol's life was a sad story. Princess Yuna: That was his real name. Star Swirl the Bearded: So, You knew him and cured his mind. Princess Yuna: Yes. Star Swirl the Bearded: Smart thinking. Your heart is in the right place, Yuna. Princess Yuna: I just wish the Amulet had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened. Star Swirl the Bearded: So do all who live to see such times, But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Yuna, Besides the will of evil. You were meant to find the Amulet as I once did, In which case you also were meant to have it and that is an encouraging thought. (raises his eyebrows) Oh! Its that way. Master Eon: Let's go. They come out of the passageway into a great cavern with many columns arising from floor to ceiling. Suddenly, Kaos sees something and runs towards a room. Kaos: Oh! Master Eon: Kaos! Kaos discovered the tomb in the center of the room. Kaos: No. No! No. Master Eon: Hmmm. It's a tomb of the ruler of Marea. Dipper Pines: (looked at Journal #4) That's awful. Star Swirl the Bearded: He is dead then. (removes his hat) It's as I feared. Star Swirl notices a skeleton next to the tomb holding a large book. He passes his hat and staff to Brownie and picks it up. Pages fall out of it. Star Swirl blows off the dust. Connie: We must move on, We can't stay any longer. Kaos: You're right, Connie. It's just sad. Glumshanks: Cheer up, Lord Kaos. There's still hope for us to survive. Kaos felt much better after Glumshanks' efforts. Star Swirl the Bearded: (reading from the book) They have taken the Bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, But cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, Drums in the deep. Brownie is walking backwards looking around him, everyone is looking around them nervously. He glances behind him at a well on which a skeleton is sat holding chains. Star Swirl the Bearded: We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming. Then, Brownie reaches out a hand to touch the arrow in the skeleton's hand. Its head falls off and into the well, bouncing off the walls. Star Swirl turns around swiftly as the whole skeleton, and the chains it holds fall into the well. It bounces down, echoes are heard throughout the mines. Brownie grimaces. Everyone holds their breath, but nothing is heard. Cassim and John breathe a sigh of relief. Princess Yuna: Well, That's a stupid move. Brownie: Oops. Suddenly, The drums get louder and faster and everyone looks around. Scander: What's going on? Prince Derek: Orcs! Flameslinger: I hear it too, Derek! Wolfgang runs to the doors. Two arrows fly past his head, narrowly missing him, and stick into the door. John Smith: (to the foals) Get back! And stay close to Eon. Master Eon puts his arms around them. Wolfgang shuts the doors quickly. John comes to help him barr it shut Wolfgang: They have a cave troll! Princess Yuna: (looked at the Cave Troll on Journal #4) That's not good. Voodood throws axes to them to barr the door. Master Eon draws his sword. The foals copy. The doors are being battered. Kaos gets up on ruler's tomb Kaos: Agh! Let them come! No evil will stan against KAOS and his Comrades! Snap Shot and Derek have their bows drawn. John stands with his sword at the ready. As the door is battered down, Derek fires an arrow through a hole in it. An orc screeches. Snap Shot fires a traptanium arrow. The door is broken down and orcs run in. The fellowship fight off the orcs with arrows and swords. Red Beret suddenly pauses in the fight. Cassim looks over to the door as a cave troll, Enters, A broken chain around his neck, Bashing the walls with his fists. It roars. Derek fires an arrow into its chest. It sees Birthday Bash and raises its club above his head to strike Birthday Bash. Birthday Bash: Yipe! Birthday Bash dives through it's legs, confusing it. It turns and follows it. Cassim and John pulls on the chain around its neck. Cassim: Pull! The troll stumbles backwards and swings around to face them. John is still holding the chain, when the troll grabs hold of it and uses it to fling him against a wall. An orc advances on the dazed John. Luminous throws a blasting light at it. John looks at him. Luminous nods. The troll smashes it's club into the tomb, Causing Kaos to fall to the ground. Birthday Bash, Pound and Pumpkin Cake hide behind a pillar. The troll continues to swipe with it's club, Sending orcs flying and Glumshanks to the ground. Derek stands in front of it, Two arrows loaded in his bow and fires, Sending it stumbling. Eon and Star Swirl fight the orcs with their swords and staffs. Derek from on a platform fights off some orc. The troll heads for him, Swinging his chain at him. Derek ducks and weaves to avoid it. The chain wraps itself around a pillar. Derek stands on the chain, Then nimbly walks up it to the trolls head. He stands on it's shoulders and fires an arrow into its head. The troll screams and reaches for Derek who nimbly jumps down. The chain snaps, Leaving just a collar. Meanwhile, Birthday Bash fights the orcs, hitting them on the head with his frying pan. Birthday Bash: Think I'm getting the hang of this. Mabel Pines: Bet you are, Birthday Bash! The troll finds Yuna, Flurry Heart and Twila. Princess Yuna: Look out! They look at it in horror. Flurry Heart and Twila run to one side as the troll smashes his club down. John shouts to Yuna amidst the fight. John Smith: Yuna! Yuna hides behind a pillar. The troll's face appears around the pillar sniffing. John fights his way over to Yuna. The troll goes around to the other side of the pillar as she sidles around it. As Yuna sidles around, Once the troll is gone, She breathes a sigh of relief. Suddenly, The troll's face appears in front of her and roars. Yuna stumbles back into a corner. The troll reaches out and grabs her by the back legs, dragging her along. She shouts for John Smith. Princess Yuna: John Smith! Help! (grabs hold of a pillar as he is dragged) Help! John Smith: Hold on, Yuna! John rushes over to him. The troll pulls Yuna off the ledge and he drops to the floor. John jumps down in front of the troll as it lifts its club to strike. He drives a stake into it's chest.The troll screams. Pound and Pumpkin Cake throw rocks at it's head. The troll takes a swipe at John, flinging him across the room where he falls, Knocked out. Yuna hurries over to him. The troll behind her, pulls the stake from her chest and plunges it at her. Yuna moves quickly and the stake goes into the wall instead. She dodges the troll as it lunges for him again. She tries to run away, But the troll blocks his path. Yuna falls back against a wall. The troll plunges it's stake into her chest. Yuna gasps. Eon turns around. The Cake and Pines Twins look on in horror as Yuna gasps for breath. The troll snorts. Cake and Pines Twins look at each other and run towards the troll, Swords at the ready. They jump onto its back and attack it. Star Swirl looks on. Flurry Heart suddenly notices. Princess Flurry Heart: Yuna! Yuna gasps again. Princess Skyla: Yuna! Flurry Heart and Skyla fights their way over to Yuna, As do Eon and Golden Queen. Yuna collapses on the ground. The Cake and Pines Twins continue to stab the troll, still on its back. It reaches up and grabs Pumpkin Cake and Mabel, Dangling them by their back legs and throws her to the ground as The Doom Raiders and Skylanders faces the troll, Attacking it. The troll swipes him to the ground. Star Swirl attacks it. Derek stands in front of the troll and draws an arrow and fires it directly into it's mouth. The troll groans and stumbles. They watch it, As it stumbles and falls to the ground, Flinging Pound Cake and Dipper (who is still on it's back) to the floor. Eon hurries over to Yuna. John crawls over to Yuna as Flurry Heart and Skyla watches on. Snowdrop: Oh no! John turns Yuna over. She gasps and groans. Snowdrop can't believe she's alive and rushes over. Yuna holds her chest. Snowdrop: She's alive. Princess Yuna: I'm alright. I'm not hurt. Garrett: You should be dead. That spear would have skewered a wild boar Master Eon: I think there's more to this filly than meets the eye. Yuna parts her robe to reveal the Mithril vest. Kayley touches it. Kayley: Is that what I think it is? Kaos: Mithril. You're full of surprises, Princess Yuna. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Kaos. Then, Master Eon looked around as he hears screeches behind them and shadows approaching. In the hallways, Orcs and Goblins are coming for the Journals. Master Eon: To the Bridge. The Fellowship run out of the tomb area, Orcs and Goblins swarm behind them. The glance around themselves to see thousands of orcs chasing them, climbing out of cracks in the floor, out of the roof and down the great columns. Eventually they are forced to stop, completely surrounded by orcs and goblins. They hold their weapons out before them. Then a great roar is heard from a archway, which glows red. The orcs look round worried. The roar is heard again, the orcs screech in terror and scatter. Wolfgang grins. A low roar is heard again and the glowing red draws nearer. Wolfgang: What is this new devilment? Master Eon closes his eyes and thinks hard, as if he is dreading telling what is there. As he open his eyes, the red glow covers the entrance path of columns in front of them. Master Eon: A balrog, A demon of the ancient world. It's foe is beyond any of you. RUN! They run as fast as they can, Leaving the cavern of columns. Nightshade races head, down some steps, But suddenly finds the steps end above a great chasm. He teeters on the edge trying not to fall, Derek runs up behind him and pulls him back away from the edge. Star Swirl stumbles in last. John Smith: (looking at Eon concerned) Master Eon! Master Eon: Lead them on, John. The Bridge is near! The narrow bridge gaps the two sides of the great chasm. A roar is heard behind them as the red firey glow draws closer. Master Eon: (pushing John away) Do as I say! Cassim looks at him confused. Master Eon walks past him. Master Eon: Swords are of no more use here. They turn to the right and run down the steps in front of them, which wind their way to the Bridge. Suddenly they reach a break, a gap in the staircase, which is too wide to step over. Derek nimbly jumps the gap and looks expectantly at the others. Eon looks puzzled. They hear a roar again behind them as the roof above starts to crumble. Prince Derek: Master Eon! Star Swirl! They jumps over the gap to join Derek, Kayley and Garrett. Arrows fire out of the air, Narrowly missing Chompy Mage and the hobbits. Derek turns, aims one arrow and shoots the orc firing directly in the head. Wolfgang: Come on, Little ones! Gideon Gleeful: Run for it! He and doom raiders takes each foals and kids under each arms and jumps with them. As he does so, A greater chunk of the steps they were standing on, Falls away. Derek continues to aim at the orcs firing at them, killing them. Cassim: Come on! He and John picks the foals up and throws them across the gap to Derek, Kayley and Garrett, Then looks at Kaos. Kaos: (holding up his hand) Nobody tosses KAOS! he takes a mighty leap and lands teetering on the other side. Glumshanks reaches out to stop him falling, grabbing his beard. Kaos: Glumshanks, You fool! Mind the Robe! Snap Shot fires a traptanium arrow at the orcs, As Glumshanks and the foals pulls Kaos to safety. Suddenly, More of the steps they have just left fall away. John throws Yuna to safety further up the steps and clings onto the stairs as a great portion of them fall into the chasm. The gap now, is too wide to jump. The rest of the Fellowship look worried. Yuna wobbles on his feet John Smith: (standing up and holding Yuna's back) Steady! Hold on! The doorway entrance behind them glows red. A great roar comes from just behind it. The doorway and roof above crumble, and a great chunk of rock falls from the roof, into the staircase behind John and Yuna, creating another great gap. They are now isolated on the staircase. The column on which this part of the staircase is, begins to crack and the staircase sways. The Journals glows as the danger came. John Smith: (holding Yuna's clothing from behind) Hang on! The staircase on which they are standing continues to sway from side to side. Everyone looks frightenend. John Smith: Lean forward! The staircase sways then falls forward towards the rest of the Fellowship. Cassim: (holds out his arms) Come on! John and Yuna jump. Cassim grabs hold of John, Derek of Yuna, As they run down the remaining staircase, The part of the staircase they were standing on collapses completely, Falling into the chasm. They run onto another room. The whole place is now in flames. Master Eon: Over the Bridge! the flames grow higher. Master Eon waits for the others to pass. Master Eon: Fly! They run past Eon, who turns towards the growing flames. From out of the midst of the flames a great black, Winged creature with a horned head appears. He roars at Master Eon, Breathing fire from his mouth. It walks after them with great strides, as one by one, the Fellowship cross the narrow bridge, Eon taking up the rear. Half way across the bridge, he stops and turns to face the Balrog. Balrog: ROAR!!!! Master Eon: You cannot pass! Princess Yuna: (looking at Master Eon in horror) Eon! The balrog stretches its wings and draws itself up to full height in front of Master Eon. Master Eon: I am the Servant of the Secret Fire. Wielder of the Elements of Skylands. The balrog reaches down and draws it's sword in front of Eon, and holds it high above its head. Master Eon: The dark fire will not avail you. (holds out his staff in front of him, glowing white) Flame of all evil! The balrog brings its sword down upon Master Eon who protects himself with his staff, bringing a crash and flash of great light. It drops its sword and roars at Eon. Master Eon: Go back to the shadow! The balrog puts out a cloven foot onto the bridge. He wields a great firey whip above it's head. Master Eon: YOU SHALL NOT PASS!!!! He raises his staff above his head and brings his staff down hard upon the Bridge. The balrog snorts at him, raises his whip and takes another step forward. As he does so, the Bridge collapses and the balrog falls into the chasm. Master Eon grunts and turns to walk away. As he does so, the tail end of the balrog's whip snakes up and around his ankle, Dragging him down. He clings onto the edge of the bridge. Yuna dashes towards him, But Star Swirl holds him back. Star Swirl the Bearded: No! Princess Yuna: Master Eon! Master Eon tries to hold on by his fingertips. Master Eon: FLY, YOU FOOLS!!! He falls into the chasm and Yuna goes in shock. Princess Yuna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! She struggles against Star Swirl who is holding him. John Smith is looking on in disbelief. Cassim: John! John pauses. Then turns and runs dodging the arrows firing after him. They run outside, Leaving Marea. The Fellowship all collapse heartbroken, The foals and kids are crying, Derek looks forlorn, Glumshanks hugs an angry Kaos. John wipes his sword. John Smith: Shrek, Get them up! Wolfgang: Give them a moment! For pities sake! Cassim: By nightfall this hills will be swarming with orcs and goblins! We must reach the woods while we still can. Come, Wolfgang, Shrek, John, Get them up! Princess Flurry Heart: (sobbing) John reaches a tearful Flurry Heart and lifts her. John Smith: On your hooves, Flurry Heart. (pats her on the shoulder) Yuna? (sees Yuna walking away in the distance) Yuna! Yuna stops walking and turns to face Cassim and Shrek, Tears rolling down her face. Cassim: It'll be alright, Yuna. Shrek: Master Eon is still a spirit, He can still guide us all. Princess Yuna: You're right, Shrek. Then, Star Swirl now leads the remaining Fellowship away from the rocky hills. He runs ahead across a stream and stops, Looking down at woodland below and smiles. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225